


La Alianza Hyuga-Kumo o algo así

by Falainakorna



Series: Neji Shippuden [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falainakorna/pseuds/Falainakorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiashi levantó su mano y de una bofetada tiró a su sobrino al piso. El Raikage veía esta escena horrorizado. Él mismo tenía un hijo y un sobrino del que se hacía cargo y cuando Bee y A se peleaban nunca les pegaba. Como una acción cambia la vida de alguien más. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Alianza Hyuga-Kumo o algo así

Hinata y Hanabi correteaban por los jardines de la mansión Hyuga. El día anterior había llovido y las hermanas de 11 y 6 años respectivamente habían salido a juguetear entre los charcos. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga les había dicho que fueran a divertirse y que no lo molestaran por el resto de la tarde ya que tenía un trato muy importante que cerrar.

A las dos pequeñas Hyuga eso les sentaba de maravilla. Generalmente a su padre no le gustaba que se ensuciaran y el que no estuviera presenta era pase libre para jugar entre los charcos durante todo el día.

\- ¡A que no me atrapas Onee-san!- grito Hanabi entre risas.

Hinata echó a correr detrás de su hermana entre risas y saltitos.

Sentado en una banca del jardín, leyendo un libro, se encontraba Neji Hyuga. A la edad de 5 años su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y desde ese entonces se había mudado con su tío y sus primas.

Él era un niño ejemplar. Hacía poco había comenzado su último año de primaria y ya era, sin sorpresa, el mejor de su generación. Su tío le había encargado vigilar a sus primas para que no hicieran nada riesgoso en su ausencia. Saltar charcos no era riesgoso así que no veía por qué no dejar que las pequeñas se divirtieran un poco.

Ya eran las 7:00 pm. En media hora más o menos terminaría la reunión de su tío y servirían la cena. Él por su parte ya casi acababa su libro. Hanabi y Hinata seguían jugando. Ya habían hecho pasteles de lodo, habían observado a los bichitos que salían con la lluvia, saltado, jugado, hecho maromas e incluso habían hecho guerras de lodo.

Neji se levantó de la banca y les dijo.

\- Hanabi, Hinata, ya casi es hora de la cena. Será mejor que entren a asearse.

\- Hai, Nii-san- contestaron al unísono.

\- ¡Onee-san, a ver quién llega primero a la casa!- gritó Hanabi y echó a correr hacia la casa.

Hinata corrió detrás de su hermanita pero dio un traspié, se resbaló con uno de los charcos y fue a dar hasta una fuente de piedra.

La pequeña Hinata soltó un gran grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar. Neji inmediatamente corrió hacia donde su prima y vio que tenía una profunda cortada en la frente que emanaba sangre.

\- ¡Hanabi! ¡Corre con Hiashi-sama y avísale que Hinata está herida!- ordenó Neji mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Dese sus manos hasta su playera.

Hiashi estaba esperando a que A III, el tercer presidente o Raikage de la famosa compañía del país del rayo, Kumogakure, firmara la alianza entre Hyuga Co. y Kumogakure Co. cuando su hija menor, Hanabi, abrió la puerta del estudio violentamente y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¡Otousama, Onee-san se cayó y le sale mucha sangre!

Hiashi, rápido se levantó de su asiento y corrió detrás de Hanabi quien le indicaba el camino.

Al llegar encontró a Hinata sentada en suelo con su carita manchada de sangre y llorando. A su lado estaba Neji con las manos llenas de sangre e intentado cubrir la herida con un pliegue de su playera.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó anonadado.

\- H…Hinata se resbaló con un charco de lodo y…y se abrió la frente con la esquina de la fuente- respondió Neji titubeando.

\- Que boba niña- murmuró mientras Hinata le dirigía una mirada dolida.

Hiashi cargó a su hija y le lanzó una mirada enojada a su sobrino quien retiró su mirada asustado.

\- Te ordené que las cuidaras- le espetó sombríamente con Hinata todavía llorando en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Hiashi-sama- contestó Neji bajando la mirada y con miedo.

En ese momento una de las criadas de la mansión llegó acompañada del Tercer Raikage y se llevó a Hinata para que la atendieran.

Hiashi levantó su mano y de una bofetada tiró a su sobrino al piso. El Raikage veía esta escena horrorizado. El mismo tenía un hijo y un sobrino del que se hacía cargo y cuando Bee y A se peleaban nunca les pegaba.

Neji se sujetó la mejilla que le ardía con las dos manos y cerró los ojos esforzándose en retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus ojos.

\- ¡Qué parte de cuídalas no entendiste!- le exigió su tío acercándose a él para asestar un siguiente golpe.

El Raikage no se pudo quedar parado viendo como golpeaban a un niño de 12 años y con una de sus fuertes manos detuvo la mano de Hiashi.

-Tiene suerte de que la alianza con los Hyuga en serio vaya a beneficiar a Kumogakure Co., si no, ya habría deshecho el contrato por su…actitud tan vil, Hiashi-san.

\- Con todo el respeto A-san pero en mi casa yo pongo mis reglas- le respondió Hiashi conteniendo su ira.

\- Ahora que los lazos entre nuestras empresas han sido fortalecido supongo que nos veremos más a menudo. Si vuelve a cometer ese tipo de violencia ya sea contra sus hijas o su sobrino espero que sepa que el maltrato infantil está penado por la ley y si hay algún reincidente me veré obligado a informarlo a las autoridades.

Hiashi le mandó una mirada de odio e indicó a Hanabi y Neji que entraran a la casa.

∞∞∞ 7 años después ∞∞∞

Los Hyuga habían sido invitados al funeral del Tercer Raikage. Hiashi había declinado la invitación y había ordenado a sus hijas no asistir. Neji ya no vivía bajo su techo así que el si asistió.

La noticia le había afectado mucho. Le debía tanto a ese hombre. Gracias a él, su tío no había vuelto a golpearlo ni a él ni a sus primas desde aquella vez que Hinata se cayó.

Desde esa vez el hombre había visitado mucho más a menudo la mansión Hyuga e incluso había llevado a su hijo, A, 3 años mayor que él y a su sobrino que era de su edad, Bee.

A menudo traía dulces para él y sus primas e incluso había ayudado a Neji cuando decidió independizarse de su abusivo tío que siempre le gustaba denigrarlo a él y a Hinata.

A y Bee lo recibieron en la funeraria y él les dio el pésame. Era la primera vez que los había visto llorar.

Contempló el ataúd un largo rato hasta que se acercó a él.

\- Gracias por todo- susurró.


End file.
